Take Care Of My Heart
by authorinprogress97
Summary: Bella Uley is a Quileute girl living in La Push. What happens when she realises that the local legends are true when she phases and imprints on her best friend,Embry Call? T cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Preface

**I'm writing a werewolf story this time!!!I just love me some werewolves!!Hope you guys enjoy it but before I continue, I have a short announcement....**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Do I HAVE to?!?!?!?**

**Bella: Do it now before I go werewolf on you!!!!**

**Me: Fine, fine! (Mumbles to self)No need to get all grouchy**

**Bella: I HEARD THAT!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! I don't own Twilight but I do own this story so there!!! You're a werewolf because I made you one!!!!**

**Bella: Whatever!!!!**

**Now I present to you.......**

**TAKE CARE OF MY HEART!!!!!!!!!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Preface

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Uley, but I like to be called Bella and I'm 17 years old. I live in La Push, Washington with my brother, Sam, and his fiancée, Emily.

My best friends are Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, and Leah Clearwater and last but not least, Embry Call. We're all pretty close with Brady and Colin Williams, Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother, Paul Levi and Jared Mahan. Oh, and I forgot to mention that we're all werewolves except for Emily, of course.

Emily knows only because she's Sam's imprint, just like Kim is Jared's imprint and Claire (who FYI is only like 4 years old!) is Quil's. And how Embry's is mine and I am Embry's. I should probably start from the beginning.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Got some suggestions? Review now and maybe the werewolf of your chice might kiss you!!!! Go on!!!!! Click that green button down there.**

**~Alex~  
**


	2. The Beginning

_**I know, I know! It's been forever since I've written but I've written now so there! BTW I'm ,making Bella and everyone a year younger.**_

_**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me**_

_**696969**_

I was walking home from school. It seemed like I couldn't get home fast enough. I had the best news _ever_!

Right, you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my name is Isabella Marie Uley but I go by Bella. I'm sixteen and I live with my brother, Sam Uley, and his fiancée, Emily Young.

I live in La Push, Washington, with my best friends, Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara.

Oh, and my brother is a werewolf.

"Sam! Emily!" I yelled as I walked – fine, more like ran – into the house. "You'll never guess what happened to me today!"

I stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around. "Sam? Emily? Hello… anybody home?"

I heard voices coming from upstairs and followed them. They were muffled but I could tell that they were Sam's and Emily's.

The voices were coming from their room and I almost barged in before I recalled the incident that happened not too long ago.

_*flashback*_

"_Sam, Jared and Paul are here!" I yelled, pounding on their bedroom door. It was already eleven. Emily would usually have breakfast ready by now._

_I turned the knob and realised that the door was unlocked._

"_Come _on_ guys! There are two hungry wolves down-"I started after I flung the door open. I stopped short when I saw Sam and Emily making out._

_I immediately covered my eyes._

"_Oh, gross!" I cried._

_I heard Emily gasp, followed by the rustling of sheets. I panicked and immediately felt my way out of the room, knocking into the door before finding myself in the hall and shutting the door._

"_There's a new thing called 'knocking', you know," Sam yelled through the door._

"_Yeah and there's this thing called a lock that keeps little sisters from barging in," I retorted. "Paul and Jared are here by the way."_

_"So i heard," i heard Sam mutter.  
_

_As I walked down, my mind accidentally replayed what I had just seen and I shuddered._

"_Thanks for the mental scars, Sam," I muttered under my breath._

_*flashback*_

I shuddered as I remembered the incident. God, I couldn't look Sam and Emily in the eye for _weeks_.

I knocked briefly before opening the door large enough to put my head in. With my eyes closed, I said, "Is it safe?"

I heard Emily chuckle. "Yes, it's safe."

I opened my eyes and saw Sam getting ready to leave. I frowned. He didn't have patrol until after four. It was only three.

"You're leaving?" I asked, hearing the sadness in my voice. Ever since Sam phased, it seemed that we were spending less time together. I mean, sure, I love Emily but sometimes I just want to spend time with my big bro.

He looked at me apologetically. "Yes, there's been a leech sighting and I need to make sure. We think it might be connected to the murders in Seattle." Oh, the murders in Seattle. I remember reading about those in the paper. "So, what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"It's okay," I said, shaking my head. "Go. I can always tell you later."

He pecked Emily on the lips and ruffled up my hair, making me glare at his retreating back while my hands went to my head to check the damage.

"So," Emily said as we made our way downstairs. "You sounded pretty excited when you came in. what were you dying to tell us?"

"Well…" I stretched out the word. "It was before biology and me and Kayla-"

"Kayla and I," Emily corrected.

"Uh-huh, yeah, anyways, we were walking to biology when the cutest guy in the whole school come up to me. We start talking and then the next thing I know, he's asking me out! I was so shocked that I almost didn't say anything. So I eventually stuttered out a yes and we're going to the movies tonight!" I finished my babble with a squeal.

Emily smiled at my excitement, and then her eyes got a mischievous twinkle in them. "So do the boys know?"

"Um…"

Okay, so I had trouble telling the guys. Not just Sam, but Jake, Quil, Embry and even Jared and Paul. I don't know. It's just that all of them are _so_ over-protective. It's as if all Quileute boys have the same over-protective complex. It gets real old real fast.

I was trying to think of a reply when the door burst open and swiftly shut again. I looked up and saw Seth Clearwater leaning against the door, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Seth," I greeted.

He smiled at us, and then peeked out the window before quickly ducking back in.

"Hide me," the fifteen-year-old begged.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what he did this time to make his sister, Leah, this angry but right now; I don't think I want to know.

"In the closet," I answered. "But after this, I want answers!"

He nodded quickly before heading towards the hall closet.

"Seth Michael Clearwater, I am going to _kill _you!" I heard an enraged Leah growl as she burst through the door.

"Come on in, the door's open," I said sarcastically the irate nineteen-year-old before looking at her. My eyes widened and my hands covered my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Her hair was a vibrant green. _Oh_ boy… Seth sure knew how to push his sister's buttons.

"Where's the little runt?" she asked – or demanded.

"Forget about Seth, I have important news!"

"What," Leah snapped. I sighed. She was _really_ mad this time. That boy _so_ owed me. I was going to be in big trouble if I told her but I didn't want my little sunshine buddy to get killed.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I got a date with Matthew Jackson, the hottest guy in my grade, but since you're more interested in finding your brother, I'll let you go ahead…"

"You what?" I heard Leah and Seth shout, followed by a muffled thump.

Leah was so excited that she dismissed the fact that her little brother was hiding in the closet.

"Tell me everything! How did he ask, when did he ask you, what did he-"

"Lee-Lee," I laughed, cutting her off using a nickname I gave her when we were younger. "Breathe."

I hadn't seen her this excited since my brother proposed to her. That thought made me grow somber. It's not that I didn't like Emily. I love her, really, I do, but the look on Leah's face when she found out that Sam was marrying her cousin was heartbreaking. As she cried on my shoulder that night, I swore to myself that I would never let another imprint ruin another person's life or break their heart.

Okay, you're probably wondering what an imprint is. Let me explain.

The Quileute legends say that an imprint is when a wolf finds his soul mate, his other half. It's like love at first sight, but stronger. Sam tells me that when you look into your imprint's eyes for the first time, everything around you becomes a blur. It's like every single string that was connecting you to duty, responsibility, family, friends – all the bonds you have – are cut and the only thing that holds you to the world is your imprint. Your imprint is the only thing grounding you on Earth essentially.

I knew that Sam didn't mean to imprint on Emily but I couldn't help but be angry at him. I gave him the cold shoulder for months after he announced his engagement to Emily. In truth, I wasn't angry at him or Emily, I was just angry that Leah got her heart broken.

I tried to hate Emily at first but she was too nice to me. I thought that Leah would hate me after I accepted Emily so I tried to avoid her as much as possible. Then, one day she confronted me and I expected her to start yelling at me. Imagine my surprise when instead she took me into a hug and apologized for putting me in the middle of their drama.

"You'll always be my big sister," I remember whispering to her. I'm not exactly sure when I said that but I know I said it.

"Bella?" Leah asked. She waved her hands in front of my face. "Bella, you home?" she joked.

I smiled at her. Sure, she wasn't the old Leah I used to know, but she was getting there. I just wished that she didn't have any bitterness in her.

"Yeah, I'm back," I replied. Behind her, I saw Seth creeping out of the closet. He saw me looking at him and put a finger in front of his lips, telling me to keep quiet. Unfortunately, Leah saw me looking behind her and started to turn around, saying, "What are you looking at?"

I put my arm around her shoulder, steering her away from the hall. I knew she probably wasn't as angry at the little guy as she was a few minutes ago but I'm pretty sure if she saw him, she'd immediately go and try to maul him.

"You know what? I'm going to need help with my make-up and wardrobe for my date so I'd appreciate it if you… helped," I choked out the last word. I was digging my own grave. I knew how ruthless Leah could be when it came to makeovers.

"Really?" she asked and her smile lit up as if Christmas had come early. I couldn't but smile. It felt good to be able to put a smile on her face.

I nodded. "We could even go and fix your crazy hairstyle later."

Her eyes instantly narrowed. "Speaking of my hair, I have a brother to kill. When did you say your _date_ was going to pick you up?"

"Eight. Meet me here at six," I said. "And try not to kill Seth. As unbelievable as it sounds, I actually like the kid."

"I'll try," she called as she ran out the door.

"Did you calm her down?" Emily asked as she walked out of the kitchen. I jumped. I hadn't even realised she had left.

"You know, you're going to have to face her sometime," I told her as we sat down at the kitchen table where Emily had prepared lunch for me, the pack and the guys.

"That sometime is not today, or anywhere in the near fututre," Emily said drily.

The table was groaning under the weight of the food it was holding. I took a little bit of everything and sat down to eat, looking out the window.

I couldn't help but worry for Sam, Paul and Jared. They were my brothers, my protectors (although sometimes I think they take the role _way_ too seriously). I don't know what I'd do if…

_Stop it, Bella,_ I told myself sternly. _You shouldn't think about that._

I sighed. Emily looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

We both worried about the pack. Especially since we heard there were cold ones in the area.

You're probably wondering how I knew about the pack and werewolves and all that stuff. Well, if you're the little sister of the alpha, it's hard not to know something is wrong with your brother, especially if you're as close as Sammy and I are.

That and what happened with Emily. First, I should probably describe her. She's beautiful, with her copper skin and raven black hair. Even the three scars that ran down the right side of her face didn't mar her beauty, even though the scars made half her face look like she was forever scowling.

Well, it starts with Emily getting those scars.

_*flashback*_

_I was sitting on the staircase, wondering why Sam was blowing off Leah - the girl he _claimed_ to be in love with since they were in high school - for her cousin when I heard the front door open and I heard angry voices._

"_I don't care if you imprinted on me! You're supposed to be in love with Leah, not me!" I heard Leah's cousin, Emily Young, yell at my brother. I quietly made my way downstairs and hid behind the wall. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I was wondering why Emily sounded so mad._

_I peeked around the wall and saw Emily glaring at Sam, who was looking at her with pain on his face._

"_But I can't. You know I can't."_

"_Well, you'll have to try!"_

"_But I don't want to!" I could see that Sam was getting angry. What was worrying me was that he was shaking pretty violently. I realised that he seemed to shake every time he was angry recently. Like last week, when Embry put his arm around me as we were doing homework, Sam walked in and his hands started shaking. I'm pretty sure he started growling too._

Just _what_ is going on? _I thought. _And what's an imprint?

"_Just leave me alone! I knew I shouldn't have come. I've ruined everything for Leah. She was __happy__! Why couldn't you have just let it be," she asked him angrily._

_Sam didn't reply. He just shook more violently. He seemed to try to control his temper but it didn't work. I thought he was going to explode – you know, start yelling and stuff – but imagine my surprise when he literally exploded!_

_I heard somebody cry out in pain and immediately ran out of my hiding place and took in the sight before me in shock._

_There was a huge black wolf in the living room whimpering at a fallen Emily. I felt like I should be scared of the wolf that was as big as a horse but I felt no fear. Just confusion._

_Still, it didn't hurt to be cautious._

"_Don't you dare come near her," I told the wolf, slowly inching my way towards the bleeding Emily._

_As I knelt next to Emily, the black wolf looked me in the eyes and I saw chocolate brown eyes that resembled my own and my eyes instantly widened._

"_Sam?" I asked, and the wolf nodded. "What is going on?"_

_*flashback*_

After Sam calmed down, he explained everything to me. I can't say I like Emily more but it was certainly understandable.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door being flung open and my best friends stampeding in.

"Has nobody ever heard of knocking?" Emily asked in exasperation.

The guys had the decency to look sheepish before seeing me, completely ignoring the food.

Yikes, it must be serious if they ignored Emily's food.

They didn't look very happy with me. What did I do wrong?

"Well, do you have anything to say to us?" Jake asked me. I gulped.

"Um… Emily made muffins?" I guessed.

"That's not what Seth told us," I heard Quil mutter under his breath. The weird thing was that I could hear him crystal clear. i shook that thought away.

"What _did_ Seth tell you?" I asked suspiciously. There wasn't anything to tell except… Oooh, the boy had better sleep with one eye open tonight.

They saw recognition fill my eyes and all of them crossed their arms.

"Well?" Embry asked.

"I can explain?" I said, smiling sheepishly.

_**696969**_

_**Okay, I know people hate cliffies but I think this chapter is long enough. I promise I'll update soon. Maybe even by next week if you guys are lucky ;)**_

_**~Alex**_


	3. Unfaithfulness And Phasing

_**You should be soooo happy that I decided to update so soon. School has been busy and…well, its school. I think it explains itself. So, here it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Embry, yada, yada. Steph Meyer does.**_

_**/^\/^\/^\**_

Leah (her hair back to brown), Kim and I were hanging out at the beach two months later. I asked Emily to join us, but she refused. She really has got to stop hiding away from Leah.

I mean sure, she's a little bitter but Kim and Leah seems to be getting along well. Kim, if you guys don't know, is Jared's imprint and one of the coolest girls I know. I don't know why it took Jared so long to find out that Kim was perfect for him.

Boys. They never see what's right in front of them until they turn into wolves and imprint on them.

Speaking of boys, you're probably wondering what happened last week when my best friends found out about my date but there _is_ a reason we're best friends, you know. They don't like me just for my cooking. At least, I hope so.

_*flashback*_

"_I can explain?"_

"_Go on, we're all ears," Quil said, raising an eyebrow._

"_I was going to tell you guys but I couldn't find any of you," I lied, hoping they bought it. I knew perfectly well where they were but, well… like I said before, my guys are _really_ over-protective._

_The guys looked at each other and I had to stop myself from slapping my head. Of all the lies I could come up with, that was the best I could do?_

_Fine, the truth was that the moment school ended, I ran home as fast as I could. What can I say? I was just reluctant to tell them._

_Let's face it, I love the guys to death, really, I do, but they're _boys_ and I'm a _girl_. I need some space and I need to be with guys other than the pack, Jake, Quil and Embry._

_I need to actually _kiss_ a boy, you know? Preferably a guy I haven't known since I was four._

"_Come on, guys," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable. I was starting to feel like I was in an interrogation room. All I have left to do is figure out who the good and bad cop is. "Just drop the Spanish Inquisition. It's just a date. __**One**__ date."_

_I emphasized my point by holding up my index finger. I stood up and slung my shoulders over Embry's and Jake's shoulders._

"_Plus, he could never replace you guys," I said. "He can't hope to be as annoying as even one of you."_

_I laughed as the guys frowned. They knew they could never be replaced. We were best friends forever. I caught sight of the friendship bracelet dangling off my wrist and smiled._

_I made the guys and myself a friendship bracelet each when I was six. I remember telling them, "We're best friends. I don't care if the whole world knew!"_

_The guys grumbled a little about wearing girl stuff but nonetheless, they still wore them._

_Now, seeing them still wearing the bracelets ten years later, I knew our friendship was still going strong._

_So why did I feel like all that was going to change soon?_

_*flashback*_

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did I feel like everything was hanging on a thin line, waiting to break any second?

"Bella? You okay?" I heard Kim ask, her voice full of concern.

"Um-yeah," I replied.

"So, when are you going to visit tall, cute and boyfriend?" Leah smirked, making me smile and Kim laugh. She really was on the road to recovery.

Sure, she was still a little bitter around the edges and you shouldn't push her too hard, but she was learning to accept the fact that Sam wasn't in love with her anymore. He still loved her – I'm sure your first love isn't easy to forget – but he loved Emily more. Much more.

Yeah, Matthew Jackson's my boyfriend. He was really romantic when he asked, with roses and a candlelight picnic. He's the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll see him later. You know, surprise him or something."

"I still can't believe you got together with Matt Jackson, the hottest guy in our school," Kim moaned. "Not that you're great and everything, but still…"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Leah pointed out.

Kim shrugged. "It doesn't mean I can't look."

"It's a good thing she's faithful," I whispered loudly to Leah. "If she wasn't, Jared would have a _lot_ of problems."

Leah giggled as Kim shot me a glare. I stood up and brushed sand off my jeans. "I think I'll go visit Matt now. I've had enough of our girl's day out," I joked.

I didn't tell the girls but things between Matt and me haven't been that great. He's been distant these past few weeks. It's like the spark has gone from our relationship. Kayla's been pulling away from me too. I don't know what's going on but I'm not sure I want to know.

Matt told me he had a tutoring session at Kayla's so I made my way over there. I smiled as I saw my friendship bracelet. It was made of leather and had the letters _J, Q_ and _E_ on it. The boys had something similar on it. I had a lot of help from mom, making the bracelets.

I couldn't help but feel sad when I thought about my mom. She had passed away three years ago and the wound was still fresh. The guys were really sweet and understanding, giving me space when I needed, letting me cry on their shoulders, just being there. If it weren't for them, I don't know where I'd be.

Embry was especially sweet, always getting me to eat and making me laugh. I always find it amazing how easily Embry can make me laugh. We always did have a special bond.

I could see Kayla's house coming up. Wow, was I really that lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed I was reaching Kayla's?

I opened the door without knocking.

What? It's not rude. Kayla always said that her house was my house and my house was hers. Looking back, I kind of wish I _had_ knocked.

The sight that met my eyes was truly heartbreaking. There it was, my best friend and boyfriend intertwined on the couch, lips locked together.

My eyes quickly filled with tears, but I refused to let them fall.

My mortification immediately turned to anger when they separated and I saw the smug look on Kayla's face and the guiltless look on Matt's. I started shaking. I didn't know why but whenever I got angry, I would start shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind. I didn't really think about it.

"How could you!" I asked Kayla angrily. "You're supposed to be my best friend!"

She didn't reply. She just continued smirking.

Then I turned to Matt. "If you haven't figured it out yet, we're over!"

I stormed out shaking much more violently. I tried to still my tremors but I couldn't stop. I continued to shake.

I ran into the woods. I had a horrifying suspicion what would happen next.

I felt my body ache and heard my bones snapping, changing shape. I fell to the ground moaning in pain. My eyes shut against my will.

When I opened my eyes, everything was clearer. My ears and nose were much more sensitive. I looked down and saw black paws. I couldn't help myself. I howled in horror.

That's right, I howled. Like a wolf. Because I am one!

Looking back on it, the signs were making sense. It was as if I had been having a constant fever – my body temperature was always too high. I got a bigger appetite too and I had a huge growth spurt, shooting up from my 5'6" to 6'2", making me almost as tall as Embry (who's only taller by a couple inches)

_AAAHHHHH! I'm a wolf! I'm a wolf! Why am I a wolf!_ I panicked. It's impossible for me to be a wolf! It's only supposed to be males!

_Calm down_, I heard Sam's voice say calmly in my head.

_You find yourself turned into a wolf when you've only heard the legends say it only happens to males, and then you calm down,_ I snapped at him, immediately feeling guilty.

_Bells_?

_Sammy… help!_

_What happened?_ I heard Paul's voice say. _I heard a howl._

_We have a new pack member,_ Sam said in a strange voice.

_Really? Who?_

_Me,_ I said.

_What happened_, Jared said worriedly. I could hear the worry in his voice.

_My boyfriend – well ex-boyfriend – has probably been cheating on me for the past few weeks with Kayla and I just _**turned into a freaking wolf**_!_

_What!_ All three boys shouted.

_He cheated - _, Sam snarled.

_With Kayla!_ Paul growled.

_On you,_ Jared said calmly, which gave away his anger.

_Guys, can we talk about this later? I want to be human again_, I interrupted, knowing they could go on and on.

_Where are you?_ Sammy asked, all business.

_Near Kayla's house._

_Meet us back home_.

_Okay._

I started running towards the direction that I hoped was home. My mind was completely blank, except for some stray thoughts that I knew weren't mine.

It was weird having other people in my mind. It's like I have no privacy.

_You'll get used to it eventually_, Paul said to me.

_You know, I _just_ said something about privacy_, I retorted.

_Technically, you thought something._

…_Shut up._

I thought I heard him laugh. Boys…

I could smell Emily's cooking, making me speed up. I guess I understand why the boys always eat so much. It's as if being a werewolf speeds up your metabolism.

I saw a large black wolf – Sam – being flanked by two wolves. The wolf on the right was dark gray and the one on the left was a dark brown.

In the back of my mind, I could see a light brown wolf with the tip of its tail, face, and paws black. I realised that I was looking at myself.

_Is that me…?_ I asked, not expecting an answer.

_Yeah,_ Jared said, and the wolf on the left nodded. So that must be Jared.

_So… how do I change back?_ I asked, anxious to be back in my own skin.

_Just think of something calming,_ Sam's calm voice instructed me.

Hmm… something calming. I thought of my mom. Nothing.

Okay, then. I started thinking about Sam and me hanging out when we were younger. Still nothing.

I started thinking about the guys, and how they would laugh if they knew I couldn't even do something as simple as changing back to human.

I felt my bones crack and rearrange themselves and the next thing I knew, I was human again.

"Alright! I'm human again! I'm human…" then I looked at myself and started to blush. "I'm human and I'm naked."

I immediately ducked behind the nearest tree. Gosh, this was _so_ embarrassing.

Sam handed me a pair of shorts and a tank top. I quickly changed into my clothes before stepping out.

Sam, Paul and Jared were seated in the living room. I could see Sam on the phone talking to somebody. When I was nearing the door, I was surprised that I could hear Sam's conversation.

" – could it be possible!" I heard Sammy say.

"I don't know," I heard the gruff voice of Billy Black say through the phone. "Perhaps the gene was so potent that it was even transferred to Bella. At this point of time, we'll never know."

"I'm worried about her. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Have faith in her. She's a tough girl. If she can put up with Jake, Quil _and_ Embry, she can survive just fine being a werewolf."

When he hung up the phone, I was leaning against the doorway.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked.

"You can't go to school for a few weeks," Jared told me.

I frowned. "What do I tell the guys?"

"Nothing."

"But – "

"No exceptions, Bella," Sam told me sternly.

"But… it's the guys," I pleaded. "I can't tell them _nothing_. They'll worry."

"Bells," he sighed. "We can't risk having you lose control."

_Just like I did_. It was unspoken, but we knew what he meant.

"I have to tell at least _one_ of the guys. Just – "

"No," Sam said, and the authority in his voice made me shiver. "I forbid you to tell Jacob, Quil or Embry anything."

"Sam, that's not fair!"

"Best friends or not, you can't tell them anything. In fact, it would be better if you kept away from them until – " he abruptly cut off, making me wonder what he wanted to say, but something was telling me not to push him.

"So, I can't talk to them?"

All three boys shook their heads.

"At all?"

Once again, they all shook their heads.

School is going to be hard when I go back to school.

_**/^\/^\/^\**_

_**Wow, another chapter up already! You should be so happy! I expect more reviews as my reward please! XD**_

_**~Alex**_


	4. The Guys

_**Oh my gosh, I am on a roll! You guys soooooo owe me! I demand to get more reviews or I might just follow other authors and not write anymore until I get a certain number of reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: Do we really have to go through this?**_

_**Bella: Just say it and we won't.**_

_**ME: Fiiiiinnneee. I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Now enjoy!**_

_** -8-8-8-**_

I spent the next few weeks learning how to control my temper and being introduced to border patrol. It wasn't really that exciting, except when you would spot the occasional blood sucker.

They were really flighty, just dancing around the edges of La Push. It was as if they were trying to test us, checking how far they could push us.

Now I could hear Emily knocking on my door, telling me to hurry up before I'm late for school. If you hadn't realised yet, I'm sort of reluctant to go to school.

Not only would I see that no good back stabbing bitch Kayla and my no good ex-boyfriend but I have to see Jake, Quil and Embry too.

I've been avoiding them for the past few weeks, following Sam's order. I'd be lying if I said I didn't resent Sam for giving that order but I know it's for the best. Still, I knew the guys were getting worried.

The phone was ringing non-stop a few days after I stopped coming to school. They finally stopped calling when Embry called and Sam picked up the phone. I wish I could have seen his face when Sammy picked up the phone.

Thinking about Embry made me lose my smile. What was I supposed to do? Just avoid all three of them as much as possible the whole day?

I sighed. Standing here forever wouldn't make the problem go away. I looked at the floor-length mirror that I had in my room, next to my dresser.

A girl with shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes looked back at me. She had tan skin and was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the words 'Put PEOPLE First' on it.

I looked so different. I had to cut my hair because when I was in wolf form, my long fur would keep getting caught on anything and everything. I touched a lock of my now-short hair then sighed, grabbing my backpack and heading out of my room.

The sight below made me smile. Paul and Jared were sitting down at the dining table, eating and arguing about goodness knows what while Emily was in the kitchen frying some bacon. I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Maybe he was still on patrol.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Emily greeted when she saw me. "Ready to go to school?"

I smiled at her as I plopped into my seat. "If I'm not ready to go to school on a regular day, what makes you think I'd like to go today?"

"You'll be fine," she said as she placed my breakfast in front of me and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and dug in, preparing myself for a grueling day ahead.

_**/*\/*\/*\**_

"Ugh, he's out to kill me," I muttered to Paul as we walked out of biology. I was complaining about Mr Benson, our biology teacher. "I'm telling you, he hates me."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you threw a salami sandwich at him during that food fight last year," Paul smirked.

"It was _one_ time!"

"What about the time you hit him with the soccer ball?"

"Purely coincidental," I scoffed. "Plus, it was his fault. I didn't ask him to stand behind the goalpost. _Everyone_ knows how bad my aim is."

"Don't forget the time you – "

"I get it!"

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone went silent. I didn't know if it was because I was walking in with Paul or because I wasn't walking in with Jake, Quil or Embry.

I looked at Paul and he shook his head.

_Forget it_, he was silently telling me.

We walked to the lunch line and got our food. I didn't get as much as Paul, who had a huge pile of food on his tray. I suddenly lost my appetite the moment we walked into the room. If I felt hungry, I could always eat at home.

I walked right past Jake, Quil and Embry, who were looking at me in disbelief, to sit at the table Paul and Jared usually sat. At least, that's what I could see from the corner of my eye. I just couldn't bear to look at any of them.

I sat down, my eyes fixed on my tray. I could hear people whispering to each other, gossiping about my hair, who I was sitting with and my self-isolation.

I tried to ignore them, but my sensitive ears were picking up every single thing they said. I was trying so hard to ignore them that I didn't notice Kayla approaching until it was too late.

She was wearing a skirt so short that it barely covered her and was wearing about a pound or two of make-up on her face.

I looked at her in disgust but she chose to ignore it.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she smirked at me and her stupid little cronies behind her laughed.

"I hope you're talking about you," I replied nonchalantly.

Jared's lips twitched and Paul and Kim stifled a laugh.

Kayla's face turned red, which clashed horribly with her tanned skin. "Better than sitting with the no good _freaks_," she spat.

The three of them stopped laughing. The cafeteria was silent, as if all of them were holding their breaths, waiting for my reaction.

I stood up slowly from my seat. The only sound that could be heard was the scraping of my chair against the floor. My face was a mask of calm, but I was trembling slightly, which was the only evidence of my anger.

"Don't talk about something you don't understand," I told her. There was a hard edge in my voice.

I could hear her heart beat faster. "What's to understand," she replied shrilly. "All of them will amount to nothing! They've got _nothing_ going for them!"

I started shaking harder, and Jared and Paul stood up, ready to stop me and drag me out. "Oh, and _you're_ any better? Last I checked, you could fail lunch if you tried hard enough!"

Her face turned purple. Next thing I knew, Kayla was right in front of me, her hand flying up to slap me.

Time slowed down. My hand reacted without me thinking about it. It shot up to stop her hand before it made contact with my face. I glared at her and she flinched back. I was shaking so hard that I made Kayla shake too and I knew I was going to phase soon.

Paul and Jared immediately dragged me away from her and quickly brought me out of the building and into the woods.

I felt my body burning and felt my bones break and rearrange. The moment I stopped phasing I just lay on the ground, cursing Kayla in my head.

_I can't believe her! She was supposed to be my friend! First she makes out with my boyfriend, now she has the guts to slap me!_

I continued ranting and felt a shimmering in my mind and I saw Paul and Jared in wolf form.

_Bella, calm down_, Jared told me calmly.

_That no good bitch_, I continued to rant, completely ignoring him. _If I could get my hands on her…_

_Bella!_ Paul shouted.

_What_, I snarled back.

_Ranting won't do anything. Now calm down so you can phase back. People might start getting suspicious._

I stopped and took a deep breath. Wow, talk about your unexpected voice of reason.

_I heard that!_

I rolled my eyes._  
_

_Okay, I'm calm. It's just… I can't believe she said that about you!_

_You sort of get used to it after a while,_ Jared replied.

_Well, you shouldn't have to. Wait! I don't have any clothes to change into._

_Don't worry; we kind of knew this would happen so Sam packed extra_, Paul said. _Go behind a tree and phase back. We'll bring you your clothes._

I nodded and went behind a thick bush to phase. I lied down and tried to think of being human and being able to hang out with Embry, Jake and Quil again.

I smiled when I felt myself phasing back. I heard Paul and Jared pushing through the woods and called out to them. My clothes were tossed over to me and I quickly changed.

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly, except for the fact that people kept whispering and glancing at me whenever I was in a room.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when school was finally over. I walked back home alone, by a quiet route that I found years ago.

I didn't expect to find anybody else walking along the path so I was pretty surprised when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and cringed. It was Embry.

"Bella," he called and I sped up. "Bells, wait!"

I was almost running by now but Embry managed to catch up with me. Stupid boys and their long legs!

He caught my arm and spun me around, so I was facing him. I studied my shoes, not able to look him in the eyes. Hmmm, my shoes really need a wash…

"Bella, what is _wrong_ with you?" he asked.

"Let go of me, Embry," I said in the iciest voice I could muster.

"Look at me."

I continued looking down.

"Come on Bells, _look at me_."

When I continued looking down, I felt one of his hands let go of my arms and tilt my chin up. I closed my eyes.

"Bella," he whispered. "Please…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped myself out of his arms. I wanted to tell him everything. I really did, but something was stopping me, and I knew exactly what it was.

"What's happening Bella? You're not the same. You've cut your hair, you're sitting with _Paul and Jared_ now! I thought you told me you were never going to be one of them!" he shouted.

"Well, I am one of them now! Things have changed Embry. I'm not the same girl anymore!" I yelled back, channeling my anger and frustration out on him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand, let me help you."

That statement made me bristle. He acted as if I was doing something bad – like drugs or something.

"You can't _do_ anything! There's nothing to help!"

"I just want my best friend back! We miss you, okay! I want to be able to hang out like we used to."

My eyes welled up with tears, but I stopped them. I wanted to hang out like old times too, but it wasn't possible. Not anymore.

"We can't do that anymore. It's… it's complicated, but I can't hang out with you guys anymore."

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

"It's-I-I just can't. Just leave me alone, Embry. I-I'm sorry," I said before walking away.

Before walking off, I took off my friendship bracelet I had made and let it fall to the ground. I couldn't wear it anymore. I don't deserve to be his best friend.

I didn't hear any footsteps following me and didn't turn around. I knew that if I turned around, I might not be able to keep this a secret any longer.

Walking away from him – and Jake and Quil, hypothetically – was the hardest thing I had ever done.

_**/*\/*\/*\**_

The moment I reached home, I went straight to my room without greeting Emily or Sam.

Everything was blurry around me. My eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall but I held them in, not wanting to let anybody see my tears.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and ran onto my bed, pressing my face to my pillow as I let out a sob.

I didn't want to act so cold but I knew if I didn't, neither of them would leave me alone. It was just better if I kept my distance.

"Bella, lunch," I heard Emily shout as she knocked on the door.

"Not hungry!" I shouted back. "Just let me drown in my misery," I mumbled into my pillow.

I heard my door open, but didn't react.

"You, not hungry? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

I shook my head, reluctant to let her see my tears.

"Does it have something to do with one of the guys?"

Well, technically I'm not _talking_ about it.

I nodded.

"Is it Embry?"

I nodded again.

I felt her seat on my bed and stroke my hair, and my tears fell harder. My mom used to do that when I was little.

"Sweetie, why aren't you wearing your bracelet?"

"I gave it back," I replied, my voice muffled by the pillow but Emily heard every word.

"Why would you do that?"

I told her everything about my confrontation with Embry while she held me in her arms and whispered soothing words into my ear. "I can't tell them anything and I can't exactly be friends with them, so we shouldn't be friends at all."

"Well, maybe it's for the best."

I looked at her then looked back down. "They're going to hate me."

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they will! I promised best friends forever, and right now, we're not even friends! I'm a promise breaker. Not only that, I'm a secret-keeper too, so that makes me a promise-breaking-secret-keeper!" I wailed.

I don't want my best friends to hate me, but they had to. It just made things easier for all of us.

I heard Sam knock on my door and I quickly wiped my face to make sure there weren't any tears left on my face. My eyes were probably red and puffy but that was okay. I could always say I was asleep and Emily woke me up.

"Yes," I called, my voice slightly hoarse.

"The two of you have been up there for awhile. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

I looked at Emily, silently telling her to let everything that happened in my room stay in my room.

She nodded and I relaxed.

I heard his footsteps go down the stairs and turned to Emily. "Come on, Em. Let's go before Sam starts worrying. I'm hungry and I smell your blueberry muffins."

She smiled and I could tell that this wouldn't be the end of it.

That's okay. I knew I would need her to be my confessor – for now.

_**-8-8-8-**_

_**Wow, I'm fast! I hope you review and help me by answering my poll!**_

_**~Alex**_


	5. Different

_**I should like have an award for how fast I'm updating my story! Of course, it is the Chinese New Year holidays. The moment school starts, I won't be able to update as fast. I've really had ideas practically rolling into my head for this story but sadly, for the others… not so much. I might even put up my other Twilight story up for adoption. I'm totally dry for that one.**_

_**That's it. Enough of my chit-chat. I introduce you… the next chapter!**_

_**P.S. If it doesn't sound like a boy's mind, well sorry. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a boy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… isn't it that obvious? If I did, I'd be mega rich and be home-schooled.**_

_**OoOoO

* * *

**_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How To Save A Life – The Fray

* * *

_

**Embry's P.O.V **_**(Betcha didn't see that coming!)**_

It's been weeks – _weeks_ – since I've seen Bella. We've been hearing about how she broke up with Jackson because he was cheating on her with Kayla and we've been trying to get her but she never picks up. We stopped calling her after her brother picked up the phone. I was so shocked that I almost immediately put down the phone.

I walked down to breakfast. My mom was cooking breakfast and saw me waling in.

"Good morning, mom," I greeted, feeling down that I hadn't seen my best friend for such a long time.

"Good morning, honey. I'm sure she'll come to school today," she added when she saw my expression.

I nodded, trying to follow mom's mindset. Maybe she would come to school today.

I quickly ate my breakfast and kissed my mom on the cheek. Then I made my way to school, hoping that maybe Bella would come to school today.

I wish I'd stayed at home instead.

_**/*\/*\/*\**_

I walked out of history, wondering – once again – what was up with Bella. It was almost as if… well, as if she was avoiding us.

"What's up with Bella?" Quil asked, and by the look on Jake's face, I knew he had just said what all of us were thinking. Boy, if we only knew the answer to that question.

The three of us looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

We walked into lunch and got our food. We sat down at our regular table, hoping Bella would decide to seat with us.

The whole cafeteria went silent, and I looked up from where I was picking at my food.

Bella was walking next to… _Paul Meraz_ of all people! I knew her brother hung out with him and Jared Mahan but I didn't think she would hang out with them.

I saw her look at Paul and he just shook his head. She went off to the food line with Paul following behind her. I kept looking at her, hoping that Bells would get out of whatever she was in and get back to being our friend again.

Our eyes were as wide as saucers when she walked right past us – she didn't even look at us! She just walked by our table and went to seat with Meraz, Mahan and Kim.

I looked at her, feeling a little betrayed. She was _one of them_. Even when she promised me she wouldn't, she was still one of them.

I felt… well, I didn't know what I felt. Hurt, frustration, betrayal? It was all so confusing.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I heard Kayla say and looked up, seeing Kayla and the group of 'friends' (and I use the term loosely) she had gotten during the past few weeks while Bella was gone.

"I hope you're talking about you," Bella replied nonchalantly and I couldn't help but smile faintly. _That's my girl._

"Better than sitting with the no good _freaks_," Kayla spat back and I held my breath. I'm pretty sure everyone else in the room was too. Bella had always been defensive of them but now, she was probably more defensive.

She stood up slowly and her chair scraped across the floor, loud in the silence. She looked completely calm, but I knew better.

"Oh boy, the shit's going to hit the fan now," Jake muttered under his breath. I couldn't help but agree.

"Don't talk about something you don't understand," Bella said her voice hard with anger.

"What's to understand," Kayla replied shrilly. "All of them will amount to nothing! They've got _nothing_ going for them!"

Bella started shaking and Paul and Jared stood up from their chairs, as if they were getting ready to restrain her or something.

"Oh, and _you're_ any better? Last I checked, you could fail lunch if you tried hard enough!" she yelled back. Bella might not be talking to us anymore – she might not even be a very good best friend now – but the old Bella was still there. I just had to try and get her.

What happened next was so fast that if I had blinked, I would've missed it. Kayla's hand shot up to slap Bella, but she stopped it. How, I have no idea, but she did.

Bella started shaking harder, so hard that even Kayla was shaking. Or maybe Kayla was shaking from fear. If Bella wanted to, she could be really scary.

Yes, I'm kind of scared of my girl best friend.

I saw Kayla flinch back. Bella probably gave her one of her famous Uley glares. I have no idea why but both siblings have the same scary glare.

Paul and Jared looked at each other before dragging Bella away from Kayla and out of the room. I wondered why they did that but put that thought out of my mind.

All I knew was that my Bella was still in there. I just had to know how to get her out.

_**/*\/*\/*\**_

"See you guys later," I called back to Jake and Quil as I took a different path from them.

"Sure, sure," Jake said. "Good luck!"

I waved my hand, indicating that I was listening.

It was the path she showed me a few years ago. I knew she liked to go there when she needed some alone time. I knew she would need some, considering the day she just had.

I walked for a little while until I saw Bella's familiar, figure. The only difference was that her hair was cut short.

She must've heard my footsteps and turned around before cringing.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

"Bella," I called, and she sped up. I knew she wanted to avoid us. "Bells, wait!"

She sped up further, but I managed to catch up with her. I spun her around so she was facing me but she refused to look at me. She was staring at the ground instead.

**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right**

"Bella, what is _wrong_ with you?" I asked. It wasn't like her to do this.

"Let go of me, Embry," she said in the coldest voice I had ever heard come from her. I felt like shaking her and asking 'Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?' This wasn't right. My best friend – my Bella – wouldn't do this to me.

**Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

What was going on? I know she had a bad break-up with Jackson but I didn't think it was _this_ bad to make her go completely off the deep end.

Jake and Quil would always be here for her. _I_ would always be here for her.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"Look at me," I practically pleaded.

She ignored me, keeping her head down.

"Come on Bells, _look at me_."

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**

When she didn't look at me,I took her chin in my hands and tilted it up, hoping that she would look at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

_Wait, beautiful?_ I ignored that thought and focused my attention on Bella, who had her eyes closed.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you**

"Bella," I whispered, hoping she would hear me. _Really_ hear me this time. "Please…"

She didn't respond however. She just pushed away from me, freeing herself from my grip.

I didn't really think about what I was doing. I just… lost it.

"What's happening Bella? You're not the same. You've cut your hair, you're sitting with _Paul and Jared_ now! I thought you told me you were never going to be one of them!" I shouted.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came**

"Well, I am one of them now! Things have changed Embry. I'm not the same girl anymore!" she yelled back, clearly frustrated, but at what, I didn't know. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand," I begged. "Let me help you."

_Please, Bella, I just want to help. In any way I can…_

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

I could see her spine stiffen. What did I do now?

"You can't _do_ anything! There's nothing to help!"

I didn't want to fight with her, but nothing seemed to sink into her thick skull!

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"I just want my best friend back," I admitted. "We miss you, okay! I want to be able to hang out like we used to."

I couldn't really see her face, but she might have been tearing up. I doubted so though. Bella hated crying in front of people, especially in front of me.

"We can't do that anymore. It's… it's complicated, but I can't hang out with you guys anymore."

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

What? How complicated could it be? I – _we_ – just wanted to help.

"Why not?"

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

"It's-I-I just can't. Just leave me alone, Embry. I-I'm sorry," she said, before walking away from me.

I didn't go after her, like I probably should have. I just stood there like an idiot, hoping that she would turn around and explain, become my best friend again.

She stopped and I held my breath.

_Please,_ I prayed. _Come back._

Instead, I saw her take something off her wrist. No, please tell me she's not…

I saw something brown flutter to the ground. I stared at it uncomprehendingly, not even noticing that Bella had walked off, probably from my – _our_ – lives.

I walked forward slowly, reluctantly. I stooped to pick up the bracelet and felt my heart clench. She'd taken off her bracelet…

I couldn't help but think about the day Bella gave all of us the bracelets, proudly showing off the one that she wore – used to wear – on her wrist and the ones she had made with her mom.

_*flashback*_

"_Embry, Jakey, Quil," Bella shouted as she ran towards us. Me, Jake and Quil were playing at the park, waiting for our other best friend, who _finally_ arrived._

_Yes, we have a best friend that's a girl. We're only best friends with her because she doesn't have cooties! At least that's what she says._

… _I wonder if you can test someone for cooties._

"_Look what mommy and I made," she said, and showed us three bracelets that she held in her hand and one that was around her wrist._

"_I made friendship bracelets for all of us," she squealed happily. Bracelets?_

"_No way!" all three of us shouted._

"_Why not?" she asked confused._

"_Because… you know! Bracelets are _girl_ things," Quil explained, and all of us nodded._

_Bella started glaring at us, hands on her hips._

"_Jacob Ephraim Black, Quil Michael Ateara and Embry Nathaniel Call, you _will_ wear these bracelets that my mommy and me made for you or else…" she threatened, and all of us gulped._

_She may be a six year old girl, but she could be scary if she wanted to and her pranks…_

_Thinking about previous pranks that she did made me shudder._

_We all took a bracelet each and I looked at mine. It wasn't all girly like I thought it would be. In fact, it was made of leather that was plaited – like Bella's mommy would sometimes put her hair in. I noticed the letters _B, J _and_ Q _on the bracelet._

"_What are these?" I asked, pointing to the letters._

_She looked at where I was pointing and giggled. "They're the first letter of our names, silly."_

"_Oh…" I looked at it and realised something. "How come there's no _E_ on mine?"_

"_It's the first letter of mine, Jakey's and Quilly's names. It's so that we never forget about our bestest friends no matter how many other friends we make!"_

_She smiled at all of us._

"_We're best friends. I don't care if the whole world knew!" she announced proudly. I rolled my eyes, but silently agreed with her. "You boys had better not take them off…"_

"_Sure, sure," Jake said. "We won't take them off. Best friends forever, right?"_

"_Right," we all said._

Best friends forever_, I thought as I looked at my best friends._

_*flashback*_

"Best friends forever," I whispered. I wish everything could be that simple again.

I walked back to Jake's house, knowing they would be there. I had no idea what to tell them. What I just saw was so unlike Bella. They'd never believe me until I gave them the bracelet as proof.

I walked back, getting ready to break the bad news to them, knowing it would be better to just tell them straight.

We just lost our best friend… we lost Bella to _them_.

_**OoOoO**_

_**I don't know how boyish it sounds. It probably sounds a lot like a girl's but; once again, I am telling you that I am **_**not**_** a boy, no matter how boyish my name sounds. Therefore (how formal), if it sounds girly, boys, bear with me, wouldja?**_

_**Now you'll get the usual author babbling: Read and Review PLEASE!**_

_**~Alex**_


End file.
